Turmoil (CANCELED)
by MetalSpider92
Summary: When the life they know comes crashing down around them, how will Mordecai, Rigby, and the gang all handle it? Rated T (possibly M) for violence, gore, language, adult stuff.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Formerly RegularShowFan1592. Good to be back. :) So, this is just something I thought of making. This is like a little prologue. How does it sound?**

* * *

A dark alleyway. Pitch black. Two figures hobbled down it, a light rain pattering the ground. Soft, rustling noises, mixed with agonizing groans, were coming from within. Blood slowly seeped out the alley, draining into a gutter along the damp sidewalk.

"Come on, dude. We're almost there, just a few more feet! You…you can make it!" a voice plead.

Another voice replied, exhausted, "No, I can't. It's too painful…"

"Put me down. I need to rest," the voice ordered.

"O-okay, but just for a minute."

As they caught their breath, an unknown, unsettling moaning was heard in the distance.

"Man, they're closing in! We've gotta go! You know they like-"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can! Now get up!"

The person wheezed heavily, "I said I can't…"

The other one grabbed him by the shoulder, "Man, I said GET UP-"

" _I CAN'T_. Just leave me here! I'm dead weight, slowing you down!"

The person shook his head, "I'm not leaving you! Not like this, bleeding out in some alley! We're friends!"

He pushed him away, with little strength he had, "We _were_ friends...once," He looked back down to the road, then back to his so-called friend, "Now go, before they hear any more. I-I don't want to have you d-die because of me. Besides…" he wheezed again, "it's over…"

The dying man pulled from his torn-up sack a silver-plated revolver, with some initials etched crudely into the side.

The one standing above him paused in shock, staring at the gun, "Wh-what? Where the hell did you get that? That's-"

Click went the lever.

He begged, "No. Please. Dude, d-don't. I…I-I can help you…"

He looked back up with a smile, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight, "I'm sorry. It's too late."

The other tried one more time to help, desperately grabbing the gun from his partner, "NO, IT'S NOT!"

They wrestled for the pistol on the wet, frigid ground, water splashing around them; noises closing in.

Tugging back and forth, fighting to save the other.

"STOP! LET ME-"

Bang.


	2. A Normal Day

**Author's Note: Okay, so I'm sorry if this sucks. I wrote it late tonight, and I don't know if I started too soon with my ideas or what, but if this doesn't sound good, let me know please. :(**

 **I'll try to rewrite it if it's not okay. Thanks for checking it out, guys. :)**

* * *

 **2 months earlier…**

On a humid, sweltering day in the park, Mordecai and Rigby were being yelled at, once again, by their boss, Benson.

"You idiots! Do you realize how much this is gonna cost to repair?!", he shouted, pointing towards a fallen tree, and pile of crushed metal that used to be his white truck.

Rigby spoke first, "Pfft, don't worry, Benson! You have the warranty renewed…r-right?"

Their boss screamed, "THAT'S NOT THE POINT, RIGBY!"

Mordecai tried to calm him down, "Benson, look, uh…we…we'll fix it! Right, Rigby?"

Benson stopped, almost laughing, "What!? How?! You two can't even fix the kitchen fan!"

The bird thought for a moment, "Uh…Skips! Yeah, he'll help us!" Mordecai pushed Rigby out of harm's way, towards the yeti's house, "Don't worry, Benson! We got this!"

The gumball machine yelled back, "You better, or I'm really gonna fire you BOTH!"

The boys went up to Skip's garage, knocking, "Skips?"

The garage door was partially open, with the yeti already working on a car, "Yeah?"

Mordecai smiled nervously, "Uh, can you teach us how to fix-"

"Nope, too busy with stuff already."

Rigby tried, "But-"

The yeti cut him off, "I said I'm busy!" He quickly got out from under the car, then stood up and put his hand on the door, closing it, "Please, leave me alone!"

"Man, that was weird…" Rigby muttered, then looked up to his friend, "So, wanna go on a coffee break?"

Mordecai sighed, looking back at Benson, who was still seething, "Hmm…actually, let's go get some. I've got an idea."

"Yeah, the idea's definitely not to see Margaret or anything- OW!"

* * *

They got in the cart, driving over to the shop. Once there, Rigby stepped in front of Mordecai.

"Hold on a second. So, what's your big idea?" Rigby asked, wanting to not be seriously fired this time.

"Well, I thought we'd…buy him a new truck? Heh."

Rigby's shot up his hands, "Dude! We don't have the money for that!"

"Well, I'm sure we can find one used. They sell them pretty cheap so-"

Out of nowhere, six police cars sped past them, sirens blaring.

Mordecai stared, "Whoa. What the heck? Where do you think they're going, Rigby?"

Rigby shrugged, "Eh, who cares? Someone probably stole some donuts or something. I wouldn't worry about it. Now come on, let's get some donuts of our own!"

The shop was completely empty, except for Margaret, who was watching the TV.

Mordecai came in, "Hey, Margaret! Can we get two espressos, por favor?"

The robin smiled a bit, "Heh, sure. In a second, though."

The boys sat down at her table, looking at the TV, which made Rigby ask, "Uh, what're you doing?"

She looked back to them, excited, "Oh, I'm getting ready to watch the news. My dad is supposed to do a big story later tonight! Plus, it's good practice for my journalism course at college to watch the anchors and-"

Rigby started to fake-snore, "Huh? Oh man, I must really need that coffee before I fall asleep again!"

The robin glared at him, annoyed, "Sure, Rigby. Coming right up."

Mordecai whispered to her, "Sorry..."

Rigby snickered, "Dude, she's so not into you."

"Shut it! Just 'cause you can't get with Eileen, doesn't- doesn't…" the bird stopped mid-sentence, looking up.

"Mordo, what's wrong?"

He pointed, "The TV. Look at the news, dude."

The anchorman spoke, "This just in: We have unconfirmed reports that a gang has held up inside an abandoned building on the edge of the city. We're going live to Frank Smith in News Chopper 6. Frank?"

They stared at the screen, which showed Margaret's dad hovering over one of the city streets in his helicopter, with his camera pointed at the multiple police cars from before parked in front of a huge building. The camera panned over the windows, which eventually showed a man in a black shirt with words on it, wielding an Uzi, laughing and hollering at the police, "You can't touch us, fuckers! We're gonna take over this town, just like the other places!"

The anchor continued, "As you folks at home can see, this appears to be a stand off. We're guessing that this gang is likely from a nearby city, and they might even have hostages inside. We haven't heard of this gang until now. We don't know why we haven't, or what they want, or who they are, but-"

Suddenly, out of another window, a man with a bullhorn emerged. It was hard to tell from the chopper what he looked like, but it looked like he was wearing a black hoodie with the same unknown words along the front, with a red, ripped tank top underneath, along with a black balaclava; a skeleton design was crudely painted on it.

"Attention, police. Please, put down your guns, leave us be, and no one in here will be hurt. This is the only time I'll be nice about it."

Mordecai yelled out, "Uh, Ma-Margaret? You'd better get out here!"

She started to bring out the coffee, but stopped in her tracks, "Hey, what's-"

Rigby hushed her, "Shh. Look on TV."

The chopper continued to hover overhead. One of the police took out his own loudspeaker, "This is Chief Williams. We're not leaving until you release your hostages. Just calmly come out and let this go peacefully, without blood on your hands."

The man chuckled to himself, leaving the window without saying a word.

Inside, the police heard screams and cries for help.

Chief Williams scanned the building. The sides had been sealed off, with gang members standing watch along the fire escape. Unfortunately, the only entrance was from the front. He saw no other way. He had to risk it.

He went up to his officers, "Men, move in, carefully. They seem to be very organized from what I can see. They have everything covered."

"But, sir, what if-"

He stopped his officer, "Lieutenant, if we don't move in, they'll kill the hostages. It's as simple as that. We need to act, now. Lives are on the line."

The men understood, "Yes, sir."

In the shop, Mordecai, Rigby, and Margaret watched as the chopper filmed five officers began to breach the front door. They made their way inside, heading for the sounds of the hostages.

Frank spoke, "Sorry, everyone, but we can't show the SWAT team saving the day. We'll just have to wait it out. Again, we don't know-"

In an instant, gunfire and shouting erupted from inside. It lasted about a minute.

Then silence.

No screams, nothing.

After about five minutes, the police chief stared at the doorway, seeing his officers shuffling out.

But…they weren't alive.

Their dead bodies were being held up like ragdolls, with their gear stripped off by the gang members, who'd taken it for their own. They pushed the bodies down the steps, like trash being thrown out.

The man from before came back to the window.

"Now, see, this is what happens when people don't listen. I told you to leave, and you didn't. Now, Chief, the blood is on your hands. Not mine."

The chief stood rigid, shocked. He barely could compose himself to speak into the horn, "What…what do y-you want? Money?"

The man laughed, "No, no, no; nothing so easy to get like that. We simply want to be known."

"Kn-known?"

"Yeah. You've gotta expect the unexpected. You've got to-"

As if on cue, a white banner instantly fell from the top of the building.

Pausing, he let out a disturbed laugh, **"…know the Unknown! Hahahahhhh..."**

One of the gang walked back out, "Hey coppers, take your hostages!" He chucked a bullet-riddled tape recorder in front of the dead police, faintly playing the screams and cries they'd heard before.

The camera man looked up, hesitant, "Uh, Frank? We, uh, we should leave…"

Frank looked down to the dead cops, "Yeah…good idea. Jerry, this is Frank in Chopper 6. We're going. Cut the feed."

The TV cut abruptly back to the anchor, who looked flustered, to say the least.

"Uh, we…we'll be right back. We need a, uh, quick commercial break."

Mordecai and Rigby were speechless. Margaret quickly ran to her car to get her phone and call her dad in private. After a few moments to comprehend what they just saw on live TV, the blue jay managed something.

"R-Rigby?"

"Y…yeah?"

"This isn't like our 'normal' stuff we deal with…is it?"

"No, man…sh-should I worry now?"

"Yeah. You should."


End file.
